spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Next Generation
"Next Generation" also known by its alternate title "Liberty: Part 2" is the 2nd part of Liberty. This episode was directed by Christopher Judge & SethStewart90. In this episode, Chanel has strange nightmares in which she sees Alex & GWizard777 alive and destroying the SGC Command Center and Fox, Pearl & General Hammond escaping from the SGC Command Center. Cast *Chanel SquarePants *Dr. Walter Bishop *Major General Frank Simmons *Sandy Cheeks *Dr. Daniel Jackson *Teal'c *Mr. Krabs / Alternate Mr. Krabs *Squidward / Alternate Squidward *Dr. William Bell *Dana Scully *Gibson Praise *Karen Plankton *Walter Skinner *Alex Kyreck *GWizard777 *Fox Mulder *Pearl Krabs *Major General George Hammond Story Last time on TEOMS... Alex Kyreck: Well, well, well, Tommy. you are back in here again. Tommy: *tied his mouth to tape* Alex Kyreck: Well, The Cigarette Man told me he would commanded me to kill you. Tommy: NO PLEASE I DON'T WANNA BE KILLED! Alex Kyreck: You are going to be killed. In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Tommy: OH GOD NO HELP ME JESUS HELP ME! Alex Kyreck: I'm going to kill you now Tommy, you ugly bastard! Tommy: NOOOOO!!!!!!! *hes dead* Alex Kyreck: Hahahahahahahaha! Timmy, Pearl & Fox Mulder heard that. So they went up to the buliding and saw Tommy dead on the chair. Alex Kyreck: Hahahahahahahahahaha, good bye assholes! Alex dissapears. Fox Mulder: Tommy's dead, damn it! Timmy: I know Mulder, Alex killed him! :( The Cigarette Smoking Man & GWizard777 were happy because Tommy was dead. GWizard777: Yes, he's finally gone! Cigarette Smoking Man: Yes he's gone! No one can stop us now! Then,, Fox Mulder, Timmy, & Pearl Krabs breaked in into C.S.M's NEW Lair. with 3 smoke generades. GWizard777: *coughs* What's that? Cigarette Smoking Man: Bastards! They broke the door with 3 smoke generades. GWizard777: Help me! *passes out* Cigarette Smoking Man: Oh god no GWizard!!!! Black Sponge: You are going to pay for that! Cigarette Smoking Man: I'm going to get him to a doctor you bastards! He took him to a doctor. GWizard777 was about to die of the smoke generade that poisoned him. Sir Sandy was sitting near him. GWizard777: Sandy, you were the good ones. Now, it's time for me to die... Sir Sandy: PLEASE DON'T DIE!!! GWizard777: I have to..... GWizard777 died. Sir Sandy: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Donald Rivers: What did you think about the clip? Daniel: Wow, that was awkard. Then, the power went out in the studio and the people heard gunshots. Donald Rivers: Let's get out of here! SpongeBob: The Gou'alds are coming! Donald, SpongeBob & Daniel were inside the RV and Donald Rivers was talking to the people about what's going on. Donald Rivers: Sorry about that but the gou'alds were going to kill us. Daniel: Yep, that's right. Then, The RV stopped. SpongeBob: Oh s***, their coming! Then the door opens and Apophis, Plankton, Patrick & (an alternate version of) Frank Simmons appeared. Frank Simmons: You guys think you can escape? Apophis: Nope! Plankton: You are terminated! *5 gunshots* The gou'alds shot the 3 and all of them were killed. Frank Simmons: Let's get out of here. The Gou'alds left. Apophis brought out his staff weapon. Apophis: Who shall i kill first? Plankton: Kill Bob because he brought back Daniel & Squidward. MacGyver: Any last words before i kill you? JellyfishJam38: You haven't seen the last of me! Then Chanel, Frank, Mr. Krabs, Daniel, Mr. Krabs, Teal'c both set a self-destruct button. Apophis: The hell? Self-Destruct Button: Self-destruct in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. JellyfishJam38: GO!!!!! Chanel and her gang escaped on time and the gou'ald ship exploded. Daniel: We need to find him. Frank: Let me get the alternate reality mirror. Frank got out the alternate reality mirror. Frank: Ok guys, our mission is to capture the alternate version of myself. They both went in and they both arrive at The Whole Truth Studio destroyed by the gou'alds. Daniel: This looks creepy guys. Teal'c: Indeed. Then they saw a body of Alternate Daniel Jackson. Chanel: Oh christ! Daniel: Help me.... Frank: Let's bring him back to the SGC Command Center. Then the mirror dissapeared. Alternate Frank: Mwhahahahahahahahahaha, all of you are captured! Daniel: What do you want from us? Then, out of no where, Lt. Walter Bishop shoots the alternate version of Frank Simmons. Chanel: Walter! Lt. Walter Bishop: Let's get out of here! They both arrive back to the SGC Command Center and they saw lots of blood. Teal'c: What the hell? Daniel: Tell me about it. Then they saw Walter & Karen. Walter: Welcome to hell assholes. Karen: We will be right back soon f***faces! Frank: Oh shut up! They both dissapeared. Teal'c: I see vampire marks, we got to get them and Alternate Daniel Jackson to the infrmary. So they did. Frank: Hopefully i won't see that again. Chanel: I know Frank. And now the conclusion.... Chanel was about to go to sleep for the night until General Simmons, Teal'c & Daniel Jackson came in. General: I hope you have a good night's day. Teal'c: Indeed. Daniel: Tommorow we will find & capture the vampires. Chanel: Oh good. General: See you guys tommorrow. Teal'c: Indeed. They both shut the door and Chanel went to sleep. Chanel: *groaning* NIGHTMARE #1 Chanel was in hell. Chanel: Where am i? Alex: I am the demon and you will be punished. Chanel: What have i done? GWizard777: You killed me by poisoning me with a smoke generade. Alex: And you shot me in the torso. Alex: You are found gulity of murder and we will come down to the SGC Command Center and we will burn down the place! END OF NIGHTMARE #1 Chanel woked up on the floor screaming and the General, Daniel, Teal'c, Mr. Krabs, Squidward both rushed in. Daniel: Chanel!!!!! Teal'c: Are you alright Chanel SquarePants? Chanel: Their coming. Their going to kill us all! General: Who's coming? The General and the gang both sat down with Dr. William Bell. General: Dr. Bell, what's wrong with her? Teal'c: Indeed. Dr. William Bell: She is having really bad nightmares. Mr. Krabs: Damn. Squidward: What's going to happen now? Dr. William Bell: We've put her on medication. Daniel: That's good. Dr. William Bell: I will see you all later. Chanel went back to sleep and she had another nightmare. NIGHTMARE #2 Chanel was at the SGC Command Center. Chanel: Guys? Mulder: You got to get out of here! Pearl: Their coming for us all! General Hammond: Run!!!! Alex & GWizard777 had matches and the SGC Command Center was falling apart. Pearl: Run for your lives!!!! Then they saw Teal'c having a staff weapon. Chanel: Teal'c? He shot her, Mulder, Pearl & General Hammond. Teal'c: Your masters, i killed 4 of them. Alex: Good. END OF NIGHTMARE #2 Chanel woked up and she decided to dissapear. Chanel: F*** this! She vanished and The General, Teal'c, Daniel, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Dr. William Bell were informed. Dr. William Bell: She's gone! General: Who took her? Daniel: Don't know. Teal'c: She had another nightmare. General: We need to find her. Then she reappeared half-dead. Mr. Krabs: Chanel! Chanel: Where am i? Daniel: Your at the SGC Command Center. Chanel: Thank god i'm still alive! Teal'c: Indeed. General: We will have a new mission briefing in one hour and it's about the gou'alds. Meanwhille... Dana Scully, Gibson Praise, Sandy Cheeks were walking until they saw Walter's body. Dana: Walter! Gibson: He's dead. Karen: That's right. Walter Skinner: Your next to die! They both ran to the SGC Command Center and Alternate Mr. Krabs & Alternate Squidward saw the events. Alternate Mr. Krabs: What's going on? Alternate Squidward: Don't know, let's follow them! To Be Continued... Reception "Next Generation" received positive to mixed reviews.Category:The End of My Soul Category:Episodes